Should've Been Us
by MidnightBravery
Summary: Olivia x Viola pairing. Olivia knows it should've been them. She knows she's in love with Viola. She knows her relationship with Sebastian is falling apart.


Should've Been Us

~PREVIEW~

(OLIVIA POV)

Walking down the long stretch of corridor I kept my head down and held my textbooks close to my chest. I could feel the stares as I made my way through the thick crowd of students. I held my breath as I pushed by everyone, hoping to just make it through my last class without having another breakdown. You would think that two months would have been enough time to provide some kind of closure, some kind of ending. You would think, but you would be wrong. It did bring one ending though, an ending to whatever was going on between Sebastian and I. The _real_ Sebastian Hastings.

Two months of pretending that we could work.

Two months of trying to force a relationship to happen that was destined to be doomed from the beginning.

Two months of realizing just how different the real Sebastian was from _my_ Sebastian.

Two months of wishing that I had _my_ Sebastian back.

Two months of accepting that I wasn't in love with the real Sebastian.

Two months of refusing to accept the idea that I like girls. Well, _one_ girl.

Two months of denial that I am in love with _Viola_ Hastings.

The halls were starting to clear out as students filed into the classrooms. I headed down the last corridor in the Science Wing towards Room 114. _Biology._ The butterflies that used to fill my stomach at the thought of seeing my lab partner were now gone, replaced instead with a weight in pit of my stomach that made me feel something short of guilty.

I knew that dragging out this "thing" with Sebastian was wrong. I knew that I needed to break it off with him before I hurt him more than I was already going to. _"Hey we need to break-up because I have feelings for your twin sister…but we're still friends right?"_ It was absurd. I honestly wasn't sure if we could be friends after this. I wanted to, but I also wanted what was in Sebastian's best interest. I did still care about him after all…just not the way he wanted me to.

I walked into the room and spotted him in his seat across the table from my own. His head was down, his fingers twiddling with his hair next to his ears. Out of the Hastings twins it was the real Sebastian that needed Biology. Once Viola properly transferred from Cornwall, she had scheduled her own set of classes and consequently, I had lost my old lab partner. I took a deep breath as I walked over to him and sat down in my seat.

He jumped when I set my books down, his head snapping up to catch my concerned gaze.

"Oh…hey." He smiled sheepishly at me, his cheeks turning red from his embarrassment.

"Hey." The bell rang to signal the beginning of class as the teacher began to write on the dry-erase board. I took out my notebook and pen to get ready to take notes, today we were reviewing the past 3 chapters for our test tomorrow.

As the teacher instructed us to take our textbooks, Sebastian slid a little ripped off piece of paper towards me. I eyed him suspiciously as he just nodded to open it. I slowly reached for the crumbled paper as I unfolded it.

" _I think we need to talk."_

The six words were staring right back at me. I swallowed hard, nothing good ever came out of "we need to talk" in any relationship. I kept the paper in my hands as I looked back up at the boy across from me. He broke his gaze away from his notebook where he was writing lyrics in the top margin to look back up at me. I quickly wrote back to him.

" _okay, at lunch?"_ I slid it back across the black table-top. Sebastian didn't even pick up the paper, just eyed it and then nodded his head in my direction.

What did we need to talk about? Did he know that I was in love with Viola? How could he have known? He can probably feel the distance between us, it was growing every day. We were just too different than we realized. Maybe this would be what's best, for Sebastian to break-up with me instead of the other way around. Maybe it would lessen the blow if he ever found out the truth.

All I know is that I needed to clean up the mess that I was creating. I needed to clear my feelings. I needed to move on from the Hastings twins before it was too late.

END OF PREVIEW

A/N: Is anyone interested in this story? I'd hate to waste my time, let me know with a review.


End file.
